clown_forcefandomcom-20200214-history
Marino
Marino is a small town in northern Coral Bay, West Coast, Cadaland Island. It only appears in Clown Force: Coral Bay, as the scene of the final battle between Vertex's Crew and WAVECORP, but it does have a lush history behind it. It is known for its fishing competitions, yacht clubs and high-tech houses. The Coral Bay Freeway runs through the town. It is on the northern side of the Palm Gate Bridge. History Marino was established during the Coral Bay Colonization as a camp for the workers, builders, and architects. As the bay became more urban, the camp had also grown to be a small town. The harbor was built on the southern beach of the town, and thus the name 'Marino' was born. A few years after the colonization was completed, western Marino was burned down by rioters. Around 20 people were killed and the Marino Memorial Park '''was built. The destruction of west Marino allowed the freeway to pass through the town. First Tech Boom After Coral Bay became a stronghold for technology and brand new inventions during the '''Coral Bay Tech Boom, Marino also experienced a tech boom. Small skyscrapers were built in the town and several apartment complexes are scattered around. There are also many tech campus's around the town. It is a very rich town and also very popular with students and young people. During the Apocalypse It isn't known what happened to Marino during the apocalypse. It probably was evacuated like the rest of the cities and towns and some people probably died during the event. Some of the skyscrapers and buildings are partially destroyed and since the freeway runs through Marino, there are many abandoned cars around the town. After the Apocalypse After the apocalyptic events had died down, Marino was left relatively untouched except for some buildings which were damaged. The evil organization WAVECORP emerged after the apocalypse and took over what was left of Coral Bay, putting major curfews on the survivors in the area. Their main base was the WAVECORP Campus which was in Marino, which was at this point a military barracks. The only people living there after WAVECORP took over were soldiers of the corporation. 3082 During the events of Clown Force: Coral Bay, the main character Vertex and his team had battled through the area, thinning the influence of WAVECORP as they went along. They finally got across the Palm Gate Bridge, where they arrived at Marino which was now a major WAVECORP military barracks. They stormed the base, killing WAVECORP soldiers and advancing through Marino. They got to the campus where most of Vertex's team were killed by the antagonist personnel. Vertex however survived and got to the main office, executing the WAVECORP CEO, George Chris. Vertex and his remaining friends then left Marino and it was probably then left abandoned for good. Fate Marino is now abandoned after Vertex and his friends ambushed the town and killed everybody there. Since the population only consisted of WAVECORP soldiers at that point, the town was left with nobody living in it. There could be a possibility that squaters or even another group took shelter in what was left of Marino after the ambush but this is not known.